Cryptic Clue Fest II
Den opprinnelige forum innlegget | thumb Den'Cryptic Clue Fest II' er et puslespill-løse arrangementet ble holdt i en lignende art til den opprinnelige Cryptic Clue Fest. Den ble utgitt på august 20, 2010. Ledetråder er avslørt på 43,635,61538175 Cryptic Clue Fest II tråd på RuneScape offisielle forum og bilde tips er avslørt på det RuneScape Facebook Page. * En'NPC clue' peker på NPC spillere trenger å snakke med. ** Dette er åpenbart av NPCer som tar del i arrangementet. * Et'element anelse' avslører elementene som trengs for å bidra med til NPC. ** Disse ledetråder er gitt ut på den offisielle RuneScape forum av Jagex Moderator s. **''' Kjente elementer kan ikke brukes.' **' EXACT antall elementer må være i beholdningen. Eventuelle mer eller mindre ikke vil fungere.' ** Spillerne kan også ha andre elementer i lagerbeholdningen deres sammen med de nødvendige seg. ** Den NPC ikke tar elementene, bare se på dem. Spillere kan gå ett trinn i arrangementet en gang om dagen, så snart de nye sporene er utgitt. De kan velge å gjøre alle sporene på den siste dagen. Spillere som ønsker å fullføre denne oppgaven, må imidlertid gå hver av NPCer i denne mini-søken i den rekkefølgen sporene ble gitt. Forsøk på å hoppe fremover vil rett og slett ikke får. 20 august Forum holdepunkt Foruminnlegget inneholder den første indikasjonen | thumb ((Sitat | min handleliste Remember og leverer dokumentene på vei til fullmektigen. Bucket RING mold tre stykker av kaken 2 gummi rør Konsentrerte KhalphitE spytter 10 Fingers fra A Newt urtete | Mod Mark H http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/l=0/forums.ws?42 |, 43 635 , 61538175)) Image hint 220px | Bildet hint for første ledetråd. Løsning (| Class = "sammenleggbar kollapset" ! Løsning: | - | thumb | Den mystiske boken etter fullføringen av den første ledetråd. Dette kan enkelt løses ved bare å lese'hovedstad''' bokstaver og tall, slik: RODDECK Bring 3 Pike 2 bøtter 10 Fjær *'Person:' Roddeck *'Sted:' Lumbridge *'Ting å ta med:' ** link = Pike 3 x Pike (merk: rå gjeddeikke arbeide) ** link = Bucket 2 x Skuffer ** link = Feather 10 x Fjær : Alle elementene lett kan bli funnet i Lumbridge. Det koster 78 mynter til å kjøpe to bøtte s fra Generelt butikken og 3 fiske agn, en fiskestang (ikke fly ) og 10 fjær fra Hank's Fishing Shop. Pike s kan fiskes fra fiskeplasser i nærheten av kanoen stasjon med 25 Fiske og kokt ved 25 Cooking. Mer agn kan være nødvendig hvis du er under 64 Steking i tilfelle du brenner noen av spyd. : Alternativt kan du bare kjøpe alle elementene på Grand Exchange. *'Resultater:' Etter å ha vist den nødvendige produkter til Roddeck, gir han spiller en ufullstendig link = Mysterious bok Mysterious bok, sammen med hint om at den neste personen å snakke til, er en handelsmann i Varrock, iført en lapp og salg buer og pilene. *'Merk:' Du "må" ha riktig antall enheter på lager for å motta boken. Hvis du har 4 gjedde i stedet for 3 vil det ikke fungere. |) 21 august Forum holdepunkt Skrap en .. Har også flere vises på vår rike historie. Resident kunstkritiker Jacques er spesielt stolte av vår sjeldne maleri av kong Lathas av Ardougne! Så om det er en del av et pedagogisk besøk, en dagstur rundt byen Varrock, eller for å gjøre betydelige donasjoner, ikke nøl med å besøke oss! '' Den første rullen synes å ha blitt revet ut av noen form for reklame for noe. '''Skrap 2' (| Class = "wikitable" width = "25%" style = "text-align: center" | center | center | center | - | center | Rowspan = "2" | Fil: Iron_mace.PNG | center | - | center | center | - | center | center | center |) Skyward hall of glemt aldre, 11 skattene stå i barless bur. Finn inkludert noen kalkulus utlagt, Sammenlign konklusjoner med tabeller grunnlagt. To av Treasure 1: X + (6x6) = 48 fem til Treasure 2: Y + (65 / 5) = 60 Åtte av Treasure 3: 3Z + 51 = 150 '' Merk: På grunn av en svak overvåkingen, ikke-medlemmer ikke får tilgang til stedet for å løse denne anelse. Imidlertid har'Mod Mark H' postet en nummerert oppsett for å løse dette hint på forumet.'' (| Class = "wikitable" width = "25%" style = "text-align: center" | 48 | 9 | 47 | - | 3 | Rowspan = "2" | 10 | 18 | - | 35 | 26 | - | 12 | 14 | 33 |) Image hint 300px | Bildet hint for andre spor. Løsning (| Class = "sammenleggbar kollapset" ! Løsning: | - | thumb | Den mystiske boken etter gjennomføring av andre spor. : Tabellen over elementer representerer andre etasje av museet i Varrock. Hver av skjermene har et nummer som tildeles den. : I den første ligningen X = 12 :: * Case 12 er i samme stilling som gull amulett. : I den andre likningen Y = 47 :: * Case 47 er i samme posisjon som det lærstøvler. : I den tredje ligningen Z = 33 :: * Case 33 er i samme posisjon som ballen av ull. *'Person:' Lowe *'Sted:' Lowe's Bueskyting Emporium, rett øst for Varrock Square. *'Ting å ta med:' ** Link = Gold amulett 2 x Gold amulett s (stressede) ** Link = lærstøvler 5 x lærstøvler ** Link = Ball av ull 8 x Ball av ull : Den lærstøvler kan kjøpes fra Lowe eller Thessalia's Fine klær i Varrock Square, begge har et lager på 10. *'Resultater:' Lowe legger til flere sider i Mysterious bok, og hint om at neste person å snakke med er en mørk haired ung kvinne i en red partyhat, som holdt skravlet om En fyr med en afro. |) 22 august Forum holdepunkt ... Museet føltes som et annet sted om natten, stod det sett med utrustning som tause voktere warding mot inntrengere som meg selv, og fullmånen utsiden kastet lange skygger fra de forskjellige montre skape en labyrint av skygger. Sporene i statuetten min kontakt så sterkt beskyttet hadde ført meg hit, og snart hadde jeg funnet det jeg var ute etter, to brikkene gjemt på forskjellige steder. Da jeg flyttet til et vindu for å få litt skikkelig lys, hørte jeg skritt fra de nærliggende trappen. Jeg sprang bak en skjerm sak å skjule, titte litt ut for å se hvem som var der. En figur i en mørk kappe og hette dukket opp, kunne jeg se at de hadde en ond leter dolk i hånden og de var skanning av rommet på jakt etter noe ... nei, ikke noe, some'one'. Figuren beveget seg nærmere og nærmere, visste jeg om jeg flyttet de ville høre meg og weaponless jeg ville ikke gjøre det til avkjørselen, var jeg fanget. Så hørte jeg et annet sett av skritt inn i rommet. Et glimt av grønt lys, et rop om sjokk og noen faller ned ekko i rommet, hoppe fra mitt skjulested for døren jeg så av hettekledde skikkelsen fanget på gulvet, en ung jente med en håndfull runer og en rød lue stod ved døren. "Kom!" Hun ropte til meg "Vi må komme oss ut herfra før dette slites av spell!" Vi løp, sprekkeferdig gjennom bakdøren av museet og gjøre oss gjennom de bakgatene i Varrock til vi nådde en halv-bygget huset. "Vi skal være trygge her et øyeblikk, må du finne ut neste puslespillet fort!" Jenta fortalte meg i gispet åndedrag. Jeg trakk flisene ut fra posen min og undersøkt dem; Hver flis inneholdt en egen logikk puslespill. (| Style = "background-color: # F5DEB3; border: 1px solid # 000000; Bredde: 45%" | Tile 1; | - | Sir Tiffy, Sir Amik, Sir Renittee, Sir Vant og Sir Gerry har hver lånt penger fra en av de andre, og hver har lånt penger til en av de andre også. | - | Du vet at ingen av dem har lånt penger til mer enn én person, og ingen av dem har lånt penger fra noen de har lånt penger til. Du vet også at: | - | # Sir Tiffy lånte penger av Sir Amik # Sir Gerry ikke låne penger til Sir Amik # Sir Renitee lånt penger til Sir Vant # Sir Tiffy ikke låne penger til Sir Renitee | - | Som lånte penger til Sir Amik? | - | Når du vet svaret, bør nedenfor for elementet du trenger. | - | Sir Tiffy = 4 Pots | - | Sir Gerry = 1 Body Rune | - | Sir Vant = 3 Bones | - | Sir Renitee = 2 Tau |) (| Style = "background-color: # F5DEB3; border: 1px solid # 000000; Bredde: 45%" | Tile 2; | - | General Wartface, General Bentnose, Mudknuckles og Grubfoot har alle spilt Gnomeball nær klosteret. Ballen knuste en av de dyrebare glassmalerier og en rasende Monk krevde goblinene forteller ham som hadde gjort det. | - | Wartface: «Ikke meg! Me gjorde ikke ødelegge noe!. Det var Grubfoot! " | - | Bentnose: "Det var meg, brakk meg det! Stupid menneskelig! " | - | Mudknuckles: «Ikke vær sint på Wartface, han ingen pause ingenting!" | - | Grubfoot: "Bentnose ingen pause vindu! Han er løgner! " | - | Du vet for et faktum at den som brøt vinduet er lyver, men noen flere av de andre * kan * være å lyve. | - | Den som brøt vinduet holder svaret du trenger. | - | Generelt Wartface = 6 Fire Runer | - | Generelt Bentnose = 3 Unstrung hellige symboler | - | Mudknuckles = 5 Ashes | - | Grubfoot = 2 Shrimp |) Image hint Bildet tips vil bli avslørt snart på RuneScape Facebook Page. Løsning (| Class = "sammenleggbar kollapset" | - SAB = "812" ! SAB = "813" | Løsning: | - SAB = "814" | SAB = "815" | (| Border = "1" cellpadding = "1" Cellemellomrom = "1" style = "width: 300px;" | - SAB = "818" | SAB = "819" | Person | SAB = "820" | Lånt fra | SAB = "821" | Lent til | - SAB = "822" | SAB = "823" | Sir Tiffy | SAB = "824" | Sir Amik | SAB = "825" | Sir Gerry | - SAB = "826" | SAB = "827" | Sir Renitee | SAB = "828" | Sir Gerry | SAB = "829" | Sir Vant | - SAB = "830" | SAB = "831" | Sir Gerry | SAB = "832" | Sir Tiffy | SAB = "833" | Sir Renitee | - SAB = "834" | SAB = "835" | Sir Vant | SAB = "836" | Sir Renitee | SAB = "837" | Sir Amik | - SAB = "838" | SAB = "839" | Sir Amik | SAB = "840" | Sir Vant | SAB = "841" | Sir Tiffy |) Hvis Bentnose snakker sannheten, så det var han som brøt vinduet. Imidlertid ligger den skyldige så Bentnose ikke gjorde det. Grubfoot er også uskyldig fordi han forteller sannheten om Bentnoze uskyld. Hvis Mudknuckles snakker sannheten, er Wartface uskyldig. Men dette betyr Mudknuckles er den skyldige og den skyldige ligger så Mudknuckles ligger og Wartface brøt vinduet. thumb | Den mystiske boken etter gjennomføring av tredje spor. *'Person:' Megan *'Sted:' Andre etasje av Party Room, Falador *'Elementer å ta med:' ** link = Ild Rune 6 x Fire Runes ** link = Bones 3 x Bones |) For å fullføre denne delen av crptic ledetråd fest II, Hvis du ikke har forstørrelsesglasset du får det når du tar ting til Megan 23 august Løsning (| Class = "sammenleggbar kollapset" ! Løsning : | - | *'Person:' Hairdresser *'Sted:' Hairdresser's Salon, Falador, nord for banken. |) Belønningen (| Class = "sammenleggbar kollapset" ! Belønning; notat klikke på egen risiko ødelegger belønning nytelse. | - | Belønningene så langt har vært: * Mysterious bok, ved gjennomføring av første ledetråd. * Forstørrelsesglasset, ved gjennomføring av tredje ledetråd (Bare hvis du ikke har fullført den første Cryptic Clue Fest). Andre belønninger vil trolig bli: * Investigator's hat * Investigator's buksene * Investigator's pels |) Trivia * På den andre dagen, var Y og Z i formelen som opprinnelig postet som YX og ZX, noe som forvirret mange spillere. * På den andre dagen, gratis spillere ikke klarte å fullføre andre spor uten hjelp på noen måte, siden tallene i Varrock Museum montre ikke var synlige i gratis å spille. Dette ble senere løst i en tabell lagt ut på forumene viser en tabell, og displayet saken nummer.